Fuckboi and Cum Cum
by Terry Lynch
Summary: Kyle is really sick of their antics, and he is calling Principle Poopatine for help. This one gets nasty reaaaaal quick.


It was another average day at the middle school that has no name. That gimp Fanboy and his fat friend Chum Chum were up to no good, with their constant babbling really breaking up the flow of the class.

"Hey Fanboy," said Chum Chum, "Have you ever picked your butt then licked your finger?"

"Oh no, I haven't," replied Chum Chum's skinny pal, "Ive only tried yours before."

Kyle, the "nerdy boy" from across the room, hated to hear this banter. Every homoerotic, Adam Sandler-esque joke that those two neanderthalls would spew would tear into him like a rugged knife. He was nearly suicidal. Kyle couldn't take any more of this, so he contacted his only known friend in the whole school, Principle Poopatine.

"So what do you think we should do to those autistic Fairies?" Poopatine spouted in his gravelly old man voice.

Kyle thought for a moment, then replied. "I can use one of my wizard potions to shrink them down, then we will throw them in the garbage disposal of the janitor's closet. Ahhh yes, the janitors closet was Poopatine's old home, he knew very well how they could get in. The added bonus was that after Fanboy and Chum Chum would be thrown in to the garbage disposal, nobody would ever hear from them again. The only evidence that could be found was some ground meat.

So Kyle and Poopatine attempted to enact their plan one day, and it worked relatively well. Kyle shrunk Fanboy and Chum Chum, just as he wanted to, but Fanboy used that giant jaw of his to take a huge chomp out of Kyle's hand. Kyle dropped them and screeched in rage, giving Fanboy and Chum Chum a shot at freedom. Realizing that they had no chance to escape in time, they realized what they had to do: Fanboy and Chum Chum would have to "neutralize the threat". They each ran up one of Kyle's different pantlegs, and began to pinch his nuts with the fury of two mentally handicapped gods of war. After that deed was done, Chum Chum began to scale towards Kyles' head. In the meantime, Fanboy made things a lil more interesting. Fanboy's father was a police officer, and if there was one thing that Fanboy had learned from his father, it's how to neutralize a rabbid dog.

"When a dog gets out of control, you shove your finger up its ass" Fanboy thought to himself. "welp, a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do." Fanboy then climbed right into Kyle's ass, making him scream in pain. This process was incredibly difficult for fanboy, as crawling through the two cheeks was about as hard as being buried in sand. Fanboy continued on until he finally found himself in his anal cavity. Oddly enough, the aria surrounding him was green, showing Kyle's lack of hygene. Fan Boy crossed his heart in a sign of fear and then sunk his teeth into Kyle's rectum.

"AAAHHHHHHH! YOU PURPLE BASTARD!" Kyle shouted. Then, in a direct reaction to his vast amount of pain, Kyle clenched his ass with every muscle that he head. This flex caused Fanboy's head to split open like a watermelon. The feeling of Fanboy's lil head exploding in Kyle's anus was a chilly smoothe feeling that somewhat helped the inner tearing that the boy was going through.

"Fanboy? Fanboooooy!" Chum Chum yelled. His friend didn't respond. Chum Chum knew that he had lost his best friend and only love in life. With this loss of the only meaningful friend in his life, Chum Chum knew that he had to sacrifice his life for a better cause. Chum Chum closed his eyes and said to himself, "Ill see you in the next life, Fanboy." He then jumped down Kyle's throat. This act caused Kyle to choke tremendously before finally suffocating to death, making him die in a sheer amount of throat and anal pain, like an unlucky hooker. Unfortunately, Chum Chum went so far down Kyle's throat that he was now in his digestive system, and Kyle's acids melted away Chum Boy's fare little boy skin.

Just then, Poopatine walked in the room and saw the chaos, causing him to shove his own head into the garbage disposal. Ironically, He was the only one who ended up in there.


End file.
